1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as a word processing apparatus, a tape printer, etc., and more particularly to a printing apparatus which can form a background pattern in only the entire area within a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional printing apparatus such as a word processing apparatus is provided with a design function for printing a frame 100 around the characters "ABC" as shown in FIG. 23 to allow the characters to be looked impressive and with another design function for adding a background pattern to the characters "ABC" and the frame 100, similarly, to allow the characters to attractively appear.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. SHO 58-16380, the production of a background pattern in addition to both the characters "ABC" and the frame 100 in FIG. 23 in the conventional printing apparatus has been conducted by the logical sum (an OR process) of a background pattern data and a character data (and a frame data) in each data area 101 in an input character size shown in FIG. 24, to generate a character data (and a frame data) synchronized with the background pattern data.
Therefore, when a background pattern is added to both the characters "ABC" and the frame 100, the background pattern may be printed beyond both lateral sides of the frame 100 excepting upper and lower edges of the frame where the border of the data area 101 and the frame 100 coincide, as shown in FIG. 25. The thus printed characters and frame deteriorate in appearance. On the other hand, when a background pattern is added to only the characters "ABC", a blank may be generated inside of both lateral sides of the frame 100 as shown in FIG. 26, providing a worse appearance to the printed characters similarly to the above case.
In addition to a frame surrounding characters "abc" which are smaller in size than the above characters "ABC", when a background pattern is added to only the characters "abc", a blank may be produced in the periphery of the characters "abc" within the frame 100 as shown in FIG. 27, causing a deterioration in appearance of the printed characters and frame.